Electronic commerce, or e-commerce, typically includes at least one e-commerce provider with items that the provider(s) would like to sell to buyers online using the Internet and/or other networks. There are an enormous number of items available online, and a user may be presented with a great number of items, which the user may peruse and may ultimately decide to purchase.